i'm wrapped up and waiting for you
by danahscott
Summary: israfel arrives on a warm sunday night. lucifer and chloe are still tense. he took off, he left, and now? chloe doesn't know what to think. so when she sees israfel, sees how good he is... well, maybe a change of pace would do her good. but what does that mean for her and lucifer?


Israfel arrived on a warm Sunday night. Lucifer hadn't seen it coming - hadn't seen any of what followed coming. When Israfel came, Lucifer was arguing with Amenadiel.

"Luci, I don't know what I'm doing here."

"What do you mean by that, brother?"

"I _mean_ that I arrived to bring you back to Hell. And I'm not trying to do that anymore."

"Good, don't start."

"So why am I still _here_? Why shouldn't I just go home?" Lucifer raised his eyebrows. He'd thought they'd retired that question after getting rid of Mum.

"Do you really want to go back there? That's really what you want?" he asked him. Amenadiel hesitated.

"No."

"So, there you have it."

"But… I just - You've got a life here. You've got your job, you've got Linda, Maze, Chloe-"

"Yes, and?"

"And I've got, what? No job. You're the only company I've been keeping lately."

"So, what? You don't want to be here either? Is that what you're saying?"

"That's the thing. That's just the thing. I _do_ want to be here - want isn't even the right word. I feel like I'm _supposed_ to be here. Does that make any sense?"

Lucifer was silent for a long moment. "Yes, that makes sense to me."

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Lucifer had just left to grab them drinks, leaving Amenadiel to sit and ponder his options. And that's when the window opened. Israfel seemed to glide into the room, like the late summer breeze was carrying in. He wasn't smiling, but there was a sort of cheerful presence in his face, like he was smiling even when he wasn't. Amenadiel didn't recognize him at first - not in a human's body - but he could tell that it was an angel.

"Amenadiel?" His voice was smooth and warm, and the pleasure at seeing him seemed genuine. "It's Israfel." In an instant, Amenadiel was closing Israfel in a hug. There was a homesickness that came from seeing his brother again. Lucifer and him were getting along again, but that was always going to be different. Israfel was from the Heavenly Host, and for a moment, all felt normal again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on _you_. It's been quite a while, you know. You haven't completed your mission yet."

"Right." Amenadiel was instantly reminded of just how much everything had changed. "Right, yes, well… about that…"

"No, don't worry, Amenadiel, I know. But why haven't you come home yet?"

"It's not exactly - I mean…" He trailed off.

"It's alright. You can tell me the truth." Israfel laid his hand on Amenadiel's shoulder.

Amenadiel chuckled. "I would if I knew what to tell you. The truth is, I don't really know myself. All I know is that it feels like I'm supposed to stay here. I don't know why."

The door pushed open, and there Lucifer stood, two martinis in hand. "Lucifer!" Amenadiel smiled, clapping a hand to Israfel's back. "It's Israfel."

"I was gone for all of five minutes. Are you going to try and send me back to hell, too?"

"No. Actually, I was thinking I'd stick around for a little while. If you feel like you have to stay here, Amenadiel, I'd like to see why."

"Right, well, should I get another drink, then?" Lucifer asked setting the two martinis down on the table. Amenadiel chuckled, but Israfel didn't. It wasn't like Amenadiel at all to want to stay, and Israfel had a feeling - more than a feeling - that Lucifer had something to do with influencing him. Maybe he was going to have to observe both of them.

It was going to be an interesting week.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

When Chloe arrived to work on Monday morning, she was prepared for pretty much anything like she always was. Since Lucifer had come into her life, she'd had to get used to curveballs, and though she'd never admit it to him, it'd made her a better cop.

She saw Amenadiel first, figuring he was there bringing coffee like he sometimes did. Chloe liked Amenadiel, she always had. And it was usually once a week he showed up, so she'd grown accustomed to his visits. But today he wasn't alone. He was talking animatedly to a tall, blonde man - a rather attractive tall, blonde man, Chloe couldn't help but acknowledge. Lucifer was leaning on the wall behind them, looking utterly annoyed.

Chloe had to bite back a burst of longing, rising up within her. That chapter of their relationship had closed. They were partners, they were friends, but that was it. That was all it would ever be. She approached the group, smiling broadly at Amenadiel.

"Chloe! I don't believe you've ever met Lucifer's and my brother, Israfel. He's visiting from… San Diego."

"Hi. I'm Israfel. You must be Detective Decker." He outstretched his hand, and Chloe, surprised by the genuinity of his smile and his startlingly blue eyes paused before taking it. There was something warm and smooth about his voice, too. It was very rare for a stranger to strike Chloe like that - so suddenly, so strongly.

"Right, yes, nice to meet you. And all you three… are brothers?" Chloe scanned the group - each so different in appearance. But none of them seemed phased by this question, so Chloe decided to ignore it. Must have been an adoptive family. From all Chloe's heard from Lucifer, it seemed far from functional.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Detective Decker, I'd appreciate being able to observe your case for the next few days? It's rare that I get to see Lucifer and I'm not sure when I'll be able to make the trip out here again."

For the first time that morning, Lucifer spoke. "Oh, please tell me there's some policy preventing Goody-Two-Shoes here from joining us."

With Lucifer's new protest, Chloe found the decision surprisingly easy. "No policy. Israfel, you're welcome to come."

"Thank you, Detective Decker." He smiled.

Chloe smiled back at him, but something told her it was going to be an interesting week.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

"Lucifer, you have to be _nice_ to the witnesses. You can't just barge in and do whatever you want!" Chloe sped up her walking to match Lucifer's pace.

"Trust me, Detective, I know what I'm doing. Have I ever let you down before?"

"Yes," Chloe stated, blankly.

"C'mon, Luci, listen to her," Israfel said, smiling softly. Lucifer rolled his eyes as Israfel laid his hand on Chloe's shoulder. "You've been doing this for a very long time now, and already I can tell you take great care in your work. Whatever you need done with the investigation, I'd be happy to help. "

Chloe fought the urge to touch the spot where Israfel's hand was. Sure, anyone would reassure her if they didn't know the type of relationship Lucifer and her had. But Israfel's compliment was so… personal. She might have been able to focus before, but she wondered if she was going to start having trouble now.

"Lucifer, can you run these down to Ella for me?" Chloe asked him, handing the bagged evidence to Lucifer. "Also, on your way, run to my place and tell Maze I can't meet her for coffee today."

"What, am I errand boy now?"

"No, Lucifer, of course not." Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was being far more difficult than usual today.

"Why can't you meet Maze for coffee?"

"I've decided on other plans. Israfel, what would you say to lunch?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucifer tense, and she felt the tiniest pang of guilt. While part of her wished she could be happy that he was upset after everything that went down between them, she didn't really want to make him feel bad. That wasn't how they treated each other and Chloe knew it. But she really did want to hear more about Israfel. Something about him… Well, she was intrigued.

Israfel turned to her, looking mildly but pleasantly surprised. "Chloe, that sounds perfect."

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

An hour later, she was sitting in a booth in a coffee shop with Israfel, finding herself at loss for things to say. Weirdly enough, though, it didn't seem awkward, it was oddly comfortable.

"So, how long have you and Luci been working together?"

"About a year. He can be quite the handful, though I'm sure you know that, being his brother and all."

Israfel gave a small, little chuckle. "Oh, yes. But, you know, he really is a good person. I've never seen someone handle that much responsibility so well. He's quite particular about who he likes, but you know if he likes you."

"And are you?" Chloe leaned forward. "Are you particular?"

"No. I like everyone I meet."

That notion made Chloe's heart soften a little bit. Maybe it was time for change. She wasn't ever one to rush into things, but she'd taken her time with Lucifer and that… maybe it didn't work out for a reason. Israfel and Lucifer might have been brothers, but they seemed nothing alike.

Maybe that was what Chloe needed. A change.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

"Maze! Are you home?"

"Lucifer!" Trixie came running out of her bedroom, flying into Lucifer. At this point, he was so used to it he didn't even stumble as she wrapped herself around his legs.

"Don't you have school?"

"Half day!"

"Oh, lucky me." He gently pried her fingers from the backs of his knees. "Is Maze around?"

"Yeah! We've been playing Monopoly!" She ran back into the other room and after a moment, Maze came out.

"What's up? Trixie and I are about to meet Chloe for lunch."

"Right, about that. She sent me to cancel.'

"What? Why?"

"She's having lunch with someone else."

Maze narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

Lucifer hesitated. "Israfel."

"Israfel? As in from the Heavenly Host? First, your mom, now this? What's he doing here?"

"He came to check up on Amenadiel. And then he decided that if Amenadiel wanted to stay, he wanted to see why."

"That's his excuse?"

"I know, annoying, but he'll be gone in a week."

"There's no way that's his only agenda, Lucifer. He was sent by your Dad, wasn't he?"

"I don't know, Maze, and frankly, I don't care. I've got more important things to think about."

"Like, why he's out to lunch with Chloe?"

Lucifer stayed silent for a moment. "She asked him, it's not too hard to puzzle out."

"You're not even a little bit curious as to what he's doing here?"

"He's only here for one week, Maze, how much damage can he do?" Lucifer shrugged and made his way to the door. Fine, Maze thought, Lucifer might not care. But she was going to find out.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

As Lucifer left Chloe's house, he felt despair seeping into him even more freely. He'd worried about them meeting. Israfel was an angel, and Chloe - with her kindness and her goodness - it was a match made in heaven. The way she looked at him when he shook her hand… She'd never looked at Lucifer that way. He thought he might have been okay with letting her go. What had happened between them hadn't been real, and it was time to face that. He thought he could do it by leaving, but it didn't work that way.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay away, and on top of all that, knowing that he'd hurt her… Lucifer had never meant to do that. And now, it was started to really set in that he may have ruined things between them beyond repair. Because if Chloe could fall so fast for someone like Israfel, then how could she ever love someone like him?

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

When Chloe entered the house a little later to grab something, Maze was sitting at the table, arms crossed, looking entirely disgruntled.

"Sorry about lunch, Maze, I went out with -"

"Israfel, is it?" Maze said, looking over Chloe's shoulder.

"Yes," Israfel said, pleasantly. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Maze narrowed her eyebrows. "No. But trust me, I've heard plenty about you. I'm Mazikeen." Instantly, recognition glimmered in his eyes.

"Ah, Mazikeen, of course." He extended a hand. "Amenadiel has told me much about you."

"Oh, has he now?"

"Yes. From what I've heard, it's an honor to meet you."

Maze narrowed her eyes even further so they seemed barely open. She left his hand hanging. Just then, Trixie came barreling out of her room, stopping short at the strange man. standing in her living room.

"Mom, who's that?"

"This is Lucifer's brother, Israfel, monkey."

" _You're_ Lucifer's brother? Cool!"

"Israfel, this is my daughter, Trixie."

Israfel leaned down until he was at Trixie's height and smiled, warmly. "Mommy," Trixie said, "Maze and I did arts and crafts today, wanna see?"

"Trixie, would you mind if I joined you?" Israfel asked.

"Sure!"

They walked down the hall and into her bedroom in silence. Chloe had expected a quick in and out visit, but it seemed as if Israfel was more than willing to stay longer, so she said nothing. When Trixie showed him her paintings, he smiled and asked her questions like, "Why did you use a different color for the sky?" or "Which was your favorite part to draw?"

As they were leaving, he stopped and crouched down in front of Trixie. "You have an incredible mind, Trixie, and a wonderful imagination. I hope you realize that." And then, without giving Trixie or Chloe a chance to say anything, he stood up and headed out the door and towards the car.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

The rest of the day went quietly, and Lucifer noticed a new tension form between him and Chloe, one they'd never had before, not even when she thought he was married to Candy. This time, it felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to feeling like that around Chloe. Guilty, maybe, distraught, often. But never uncomfortable. He was starting to long for the week to be over.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

The next day, Israfel was back, and again, Chloe and Lucifer's usual banter had ceased. Again, she spent the whole day talking with Israfel. It was like Lucifer was watching her fall in love in front of his eyes. She even had him talk with a witness. Of course, he was ever the gentleman, polite, charming, soothing and comforting. In the end, it was no help and Lucifer had to talk to them, but Chloe didn't seem to even register that. But Lucifer didn't say anything.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

The third day, however, he had a _lot_ to say. And he was brimming over with the effort of not saying it, so much so that as soon as he approached Chloe she pulled him over to the side, still able to read him as effortlessly as she used to.

"If you have something to say, Lucifer, just say it."

"Please tell me you're not letting Israfel stick around again today. He's interfered with the investigation far too much. He's here for Amenadiel, not for me, and I think it's time to remind him that." He didn't say what he really wanted to: _He's not supposed to be here for you, either_.

"If I think he's helpful to the case, Lucifer, I'm going to let him stay. We might be partners, but I still make the calls." She turned to head back to the evidence room.

"You know, Detective," Lucifer started, already knowing he'd regret what he was about to say, "it isn't like you to let your love life interfere with your work." She stopped dead in her tracks. When she turned around to face him, her face was red with anger.

"You know, I tried that once before and it didn't work so I really don't think you have to worry about that. Why do you even care, Lucifer?"

"I just thought-"

"You thought? You _left_? Look, Israfel is what I need right now. He's kind - not just to me, not just once in awhile, but to everyone. He's wonderful with Trixie and he listens to me. He doesn't brush me off."

"And I don't? I'm not?"

"Lucifer, I don't want to have this conversation." She turned to leave again, but Lucifer grabbed her arm. She paused for a moment and look at him and he could feel the longing inside him burn harder. His grip softened.

"Just…" He lost his resolve. "Be careful. He's only here until the end of the week and you wouldn't want to get too attached."

"I know. Unlike his brother, he actually told me he was leaving." With that final remark, she pulled her arm away and walked into the evidence room.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

It turned out Israfel had no intentions of staying that day, anyway. He decided to spend that time at Lux with Amenadiel. He was slowly and surely starting to understand Lucifer's reason for staying, but now, he had no clue where Amenadiel stood. But first, he needed to head up to the roof. There was something he'd been longing to do since he set foot on Earth.

Little did he know, Maze was already halfway to the club when she'd heard he'd be there, and by the time he was in the middle of his little performance on the roof, Maze was opening the doors and joining him.

It was the perfect time to see what he was up to. Why would he be on the roof of all places, all alone, where no one could see him, telling no one he was there? Now, Maze had him, and all she had to be was sit back and…

 _Whoa_. He was just… singing. But something about the sound made something deep inside Maze stir, warm and strong. It felt like liquid gold being spooled in the pit of her stomach. She was meant to hide, but with each note he sung Maze felt herself step closer and closer to him until she was at the edge of the building, one step from toppling over the edge. Instantly, Israfel's warm hands were at her shoulders, guiding her away from the edge.

He'd stopped singing, but the warm feeling didn't go away. "Hello, Mazikeen."

She said nothing.

"Are you alright?"

This time, she managed a small, "definitely."

"Good." He dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"Yes, well, I'm going to…" She found herself breathless. "...Go."

The feeling stayed with her all through the day, but the more smitten she felt herself becoming, the angrier she got until she marched back down to Lux and found Lucifer, sipping a bourbon at the bar.

"Lucifer! Tell your brother that whatever he did to me, he has to reverse it."

"Reverse what?"

"I don't know! He sang a song and now I can't stop thinking about him, my heart rushes if I even _think_ I see him, I want to be near him… Lucifer, kill me if you have to, I'm losing my mind."

"Ah, you heard him sing. Well, don't worry, that wears off."

"You better hope so or I swear to god I'll rip his heart out with my bare _hands_." With that said, she stormed away. Lucifer managed a small chuckle. Funny. He'd always thought Maze in love would be angrier.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

Thursday. Lucifer was almost relieved. He had today, he had Friday and then Israfel would be gone. The long week was drawing to a slow close, and Lucifer was more than ready. He was just about to head into work when his phone rang. Without even checking who it was, he answered.

"Lucifer?" Chloe's voice sounded on the other end. "I know it's early, but I've got a lead on our new case. I need you to get down here."

"I'm on my way to the precinct now, Detective."

"No, I'm not at the precinct."

Lucifer stopped. "Where are you? Detective, what's going on?"

"I'm at the corner of 33rd and Carpenter. This is time sensitive and I'm going to need back up."

"Why haven't you called Dan? I'm sure he could send someone."

"No, Lucifer. I just… I need my partner. Just… grab Israfel and get over here."

"Alright. Chloe, don't go inside until we're there, understood?"

"Just get down here."

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

Chloe didn't really know why she called Lucifer first. At this point, Israfel was more involved with the case and she knew he'd do whatever she told him she needed him to do. But she needed someone she could count on. She needed someone who wouldn't let her down. And though Lucifer had let her down before, calling anyone else but him seemed wrong. She shook her head. There'd be time to think about that later. Lucifer was probably ten minutes away, but that was too much time. She'd heard the worry in his voice when he told her not to go in, but that didn't matter.

Chloe put her phone in her pocket and headed inside the building.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

Lucifer and Israfel were silent in the car ride over. Israfel was still looking out the window, pleasantly as ever though Lucifer was gripping the car wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He had no reason to think this was going to be dangerous, but something in Chloe's voice… He'd told her to stay outside until they arrived but knowing her, she'd been inside the minute she hung up the phone.

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived. Just in time to see the entire building collapse.

For a moment, Lucifer's world stood stock-still. He looked wildly around at the few passersby who had stopped and stared - none of them were Chloe. He knew she was inside, too. Hope against wildest hope, he'd hoped he was wrong, but he wasn't wrong. Because just after it went down, Lucifer heard her scream from the left side of the building.

Israfel was on his feet the second he heard the impact. The right side of the building was up in flames, and he heard people yelling for help from inside, but Lucifer was already taking off in the direction Chloe was. "Luci, these people need help _now_." But Lucifer didn't stop. He didn't even turn his head. If the people in the flames didn't get help right away, they would die. Chloe could hold on a little bit longer. What about that didn't Lucifer understand? Nevertheless, Israfel set to work.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

"Chloe! Detective!" He couldn't hear her. The panic was really setting in now, but Lucifer pushed it away until he could find her. The left side of the building was crumbled into giant mounds of rubble. If Chloe was under there… She wasn't. He knew she couldn't be. Lucifer shoved aside a giant stone, a mound of brick, more and more, until finally - She wasn't crushed, but she wasn't moving.

Oh. Oh, no. She wasn't moving. Her hair was almost completely torn out of her usual ponytail and there was a dribble of blood coming from the top of her head. Instantly, Lucifer scooped her up in his arms. Chloe wasn't a heavy person, but this time she was complete dead weight, hanging limply from his arms. Her head lolled forward. Lucifer picked up his pace, and only when he was a safe distance from the building did he sink to the ground, still cradling her in his arms.

"Detective! Detective, can you hear me?" She didn't move. "Chloe, please," he whispered.

When Chloe winced, his relief was so palpable, he felt like he might cry.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

When Chloe came to, the first thing she was was Lucifer's terrified face looming over her. She was disoriented for a moment, but then it all came rushing back. The killer with the bomb strapped to his back, the building going down, the piece of rock dislodged from the walls and then -

He must have pulled her out. And - Chloe couldn't quite believe how often she almost died in front of him, but this time, he looked like he might cry. She wanted to speak to say something, but the feeling of his rough hand against her cheek was so soothing, that she just closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. She turned her head, looking back at the building.

Israfel was pulling people out and tending to the wounded, giving a quick, comforting smile to the woman sitting on the curb looking very shaken before rushing back into the action. Chloe knew she should tell Lucifer to go help the others, too, but the thought of him leaving sent tremors through her body. And from the way he was looking at her, Chloe wasn't even sure he would leave anyway.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

They spent the rest of the day in the hospital - Lucifer wouldn't leave her side. The killer died, along with two other people, but Israfel and the precinct got the rest out safely with only minor injuries. Aside from being knocked out, Chloe was mostly okay. From the way Lucifer was acting, though, she must have been on the brink of death.

But Friday came gently, and everyone was a little grateful. Technically, Chloe was off until Monday, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sit still at home if she didn't take care of something first.

So, armed with donuts and coffee, Chloe came to the precinct. "Lucifer?" He was leaning back in his desk, playing with a slinkie. At the sound of her voice, he sat up.

"Shouldn't you be at home? I thought you weren't coming back until Monday."

"No, I'm not, I just… I brought coffee." He took the bag and smiled at her, and suddenly Chloe felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. No matter how the conversation went, she knew that things between them were going to be okay. "And… well, I thought we should talk about the conversation we had on Wednesday."

"Right, yes. I'm sorry, Detective."

" _You're_ sorry?"

"Whatever we had… Well, that's over now. And if you want to love Israfel, or someone else entirely, than you have my absolute support. Love whoever you want to love. As long as you're happy."

Chloe felt a twinge in her heart so strong, she couldn't help the smile that sprang to her face. "Lucifer, I don't love Israfel. I'm not going to."

"But I thought… I thought you said he listened to you. And that he was kind to you."

"Yeah, but that's how he treats everyone. That has nothing to do with me. I want someone who cares for me differently than everyone else. Someone… like you."

"Like me? Detective…" He trailed off. "But you said he was good with Trixie-"

"Lucifer, Trixie loves no one more than she loves you."

"This is… what you want?"

"This is _all_ I want."

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

Only twenty feet away, Israfel and Amenadiel were leaning against the wall. "Well, brother, I think it's time I get going."

"So soon?" Amenadiel tried to cover his disappointment at his brother leaving, but at second thought, he pulled him into a hug. "I'm sad to see you go. But before you do, I just… Did you ever figure out why I'm here?"

"You're here to look after your brother, Amenadiel. You're here to look after _yourself_. And you're doing a wonderful job."

"And Luci?"

Israfel looked through the glass windows at Chloe and Lucifer embracing, the coffee getting cold on the desk.

"Lucifer is exactly where he needs to be."


End file.
